The specific aims of the investigators involved in this project are to contribute to, and participate in, the scientific and clinical research activities of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. The aims include entering as many patients as possible on Group protocol studies, expanding and improving involvement of all disciplines in the scientific and clinical research activities, and to explore new areas for research and treatment.